Daidoji Yurei
Daidoji Yurei was born in 960 on the battlefield when the Lion attacking Shiro no Yojin. He would try to retake the castle many times dring his lifetime, but it has remained in the hands of the Lion since it's taking. He was called "Chiyurei", or "bloodghost", by his enemies. Way of the Crane, p. 49 Way of the Crane, p. 90 Yurei was instrumental in the start of the Crane Civil War until his soul was destroyed by the Goju in the War Against Shadow. Life Family Daidoji Kimeiko was his mother, Legacy of the Forge, p. 52 who died during the childbirth on the plains outside the fortress. Legacy of the Forge, p. 56 General Yurei became a feared general throughout Rokugan, and it was even rumored by peasants that Yurai was inhabited by all the souls of those who had died on the battlefield he had been born on. He maintained an uncomprimising hatred of the Lion Clan his entire life, and in his dedication to the destruction of the Lion he was the first general to ever use guerilla tactics in Rokugan. He would divide his army into smaller units that would ambush opponents, and whittle down opponents resources. Serpent's Tooth The yari Serpent's Tooth was crafted for and wielded by Yurei. It was said that the magical yari hungered for the blood of Lion. Way of the Crane, p. 118 Death Yurei died in combat against the Lion, and his death is remembered on the ninth day of the month of the Dog every year. Spirit It was said that the river below Shiro no Yojin was haunted by the spirits of those who died there. Once a year, on the seventh day of the month of the Snake, the Lion barred the gates to the castle. That night the spirit of Daidoji Yurei walked the plain outside the castle, and tore any Lion he found to bloody shreds. Since the Lion had held the castle only seven had been outside on that night, but all were found in pieces in the morning. Way of the Crane, p. 46 Brief Appearance In 1122 during the Battle for Shiro no Yojin Yurei appeared briefly killing several Lion guards. The battle happened for a plan devised by the Scorpion, and the fighting spirits of the Legacy of the Forge were unleashed there. Legacy of the Forge, p. 58 Daidoji Uji In 1132 Yurei sought his vengeance against the Lion, and appeared in the dreams of the current Daidoji Daimyo, Daidoji Uji. Shiryo no Yurei (Dark Journey Home flavor) Yurei whispered to Uji that he should retake Shiro no Yojin, and Uji willingly followed his ancestor's advice against the orders of the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kuwanan. This was later considered the start of the Crane Civil War Clan Letter to the Crane #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Some time later Yurei was torn from his descendant's soul Torn From the Past (Honor Bound flavor) and Yurei's soul was destroyed by the Nothing. The ancestors then began to be slaughtered in the Spirit Realms by the Shadows. Clan Letter to the Crane #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) See also * Daidoji Yurei/Meta External Links * Shiryo no Yurei (Dark Journey Home) Category:Crane Clan Leaders